


La noche del Xenosaurio

by Rankakiu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alvinolagnia, Belly Button Fetish, Belly Kink, Belly button kink, Belly button penetration, Belly fetish, Consumption of human fluids, Fetish, Gen, Navel Fetish, Navel Kink, Non-Consensual Penetration, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original predator, Stomach Fetish, Stomach Kink, allusion of rape, alvinophilia, female human prey, male reptil predator, midriff fetish, navel penetration, predator and prey dynamics, predator hunting his prey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rankakiu/pseuds/Rankakiu
Summary: Ellos son feroces. Ellos son despiadados. Ellos son voraces. No se detendrán hasta haberte cazado. Y Rebecca lo experimentará en carne propia. (Advertencias: contiene fetiches y dinámica de depredador cazando a su presa)
Kudos: 1





	La noche del Xenosaurio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, gente de AO3! Cómo les va en la vida? Espero que muy bien. Seré honesto, esta historia surgió en mi mente años atrás, y vio su nacimiento en forma de un cómic de dos páginas. Recientemente, haciendo una limpieza a fondo de mis pertenencias, me encontré con dicho cómic, una hoja muy desgastada, pero que aún se mantenía bien conservada. Recordé que pase un agradable rato haciendo el cómic y fue ahí cuando me pregunté: ¿Y si ahora lo convierto en una historia? Y bueno, así fue cómo surgió este escrito. Antes de que comiencen su lectura, les pido que tengan en cuenta las advertencias expuestas más abajo, para que así puedan decidir si la historia es o no de su agrado. Saludos.
> 
> Apariencia de Rebecca: https://www.deviantart.com/rankakiu/art/OC-CM-Rebecca-Saravia-850735089
> 
> Ilustración hecha por: sidsinning
> 
> Advertencias: Esta historia contiene fetiche de abdomen (alvinolagnia), fetiche del ombligo (alvinophilia) toque del cuerpo no consensuado, penetración no consensuada, dinámica de depredador cazando a su presa, consumo de fluidos humanos y alusión a la violación (aún cuando el relato no contiene este último punto de forma explícita, se puede interpretar como tal, dada la situación de la protagonista humana).

**La noche del xenosaurio**

* * *

Ellos llegaron a la tierra hace décadas, en el incidente de Roswell. En ese entonces, eran criaturas pequeñas e inofensivas, y su escape no preocupó al gobierno como debería haberlo hecho.

Aunque un pequeño grupo logró escapar a los agentes, el resto de los recién arribados fueron capturados y analizados. Aquellos insignificantes reptiles fueron llamados xenosaurios, y aunque se determinó que deberían ser exterminados, se escabullían con facilidad y varios especímenes continuaron viviendo en los Estados Unidos durante décadas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el comienzo, estos reptiles del espacio comenzaron a reproducirse con otros especímenes terrestres, y pronto comenzaron a evolucionar, sin causar revuelo. Pero pronto las nuevas crías comenzaron a crecer más y más altas, logrando evolucionar para caminar en sus piernas traseras. Para ese momento, exterminarlos por completo resultaba imposible, y esta extraña especie se había esparcido por el mundo entero, siendo considerada una verdadera plaga para la humanidad.

Los xenosauros se alimentaban de cabezas de ganado, haciendo perder millones a las economías locales, pero ese fue el menor de los males que trajeron con su evolución. A comienzos de los años 70, estas criaturas viles habían evolucionado de tal modo que los animales que desangraban con sus probóscides no les proveían suficiente sustento.

Fue entonces cuando la primera mujer fue atacada por una de esas horribles criaturas. Al comienzo de los 70s, los ataques dejaron a la autoridades pasmadas, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. Miles de mujeres denunciaron que estos monstruosos dinosaurios espaciales las habían atacado de la manera más extraña e intrusiva. Sus largas lenguas penetraban sus ombligos, extrayendo una substancia desconocida. No era sangre, y los científicos no comprendían de qué se alimentaban las extrañas criaturas.

Fue a finales de los 70 que finalmente se logro aislar la extraña substancia que proveía alimento a los xenosaurios: el quilum. Dicho fluido proporcionaba una energía particular a estas criaturas y solo podía ser encontrada en el sexo femenino, siendo extraída únicamente por sus ombligos. Ninguna otra forma de extracción resultó exitosa.

Luego de muchos estudios, se descubrió que esta substancia era fundamental para la supervivencia de las mujeres terrestres, pero ser drenadas de la misma únicamente las dejaba debilitadas y doloridas si eran atendidas a tiempo.

A medida que las décadas pasaron, los ataques de xenosaurios se volvió un problema creciente a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y las mujeres raramente permanecían solas en lugares aislados, por su propia seguridad. Eran, después de todo, presas fáciles para aquellas criaturas espaciales altas y descomunalmente fuertes.

* * *

En el año 2020, Rebecca Saravia, una joven estudiante de una de las universidades más distinguidas de Portugal, decidió que no podía detener su vida por la amenaza de un posible ataque. Ella tenía su vida por delante, era determinada e inteligente, y no pensaba limitar sus actividades por esas horrendas criaturas.

Rebecca debía terminar su tesis lo más pronto posible si quería graduarse con honores, y nada iba a detenerla. Así fue que se encontró pasada la medianoche en la biblioteca de la universidad, rodeadas de computadoras apagadas y columnas de estantes repletos de libros.

Sentada en una de las grandes mesas del salón, Rebecca escribía en su computadora personal, media docena de libros abiertos a su alrededor, y su anotador a su lado. Con 22 años, Rebecca era una joven increíblemente determinada, que no se dejaba intimidar por los obstáculos que la vida le ponía adelante.

Aunque muchos muchachos querían salir con ella y le proponían citas a diario, la hermosa muchacha solía concentrarse más en sus estudios que su vida amorosa. Eso era difícil, ya que la mitad de los chicos del campus estaban a sus pies.

No era extraño, ya que Rebecca era una muchacha preciosa, con un cuerpo exuberante. Sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención de inmediato, y su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier lugar en el que entrara. Llevaba su cabello rubio ceniza hasta la altura de sus hombros, cuyo peinado de rastas le daba una apariencia sensual y exótica.

Rebecca no era una chica tímida y no tenía miedo de mostrar sus hermosas curvas. La playera blanca que llevaba puesta era corta, escotada y ajustada, resaltando su gran busto y mostrando parte de su estómago plano. Encima, usaba una chamarra de mezclilla que combinaba con sus pantalones.

La realidad era que ya estaba pasando la medianoche, y la joven estudiante estaba agotada. Bostezando, frotó sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, determinada a no permitir que el sueño la venciera. Tenía que terminar dos páginas más al menos, antes de volver a su habitación.

Pero los ojos le ardían, y Rebecca se dio cuenta que si no cerraba sus párpados por unos instantes, terminaría quedándose dormida de todas formas. Así que movió sus largos, delgados brazos sobre la mesa y descansó sobre ellos su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Había puesto la alarma de su celular para despertar en 20 minutos. Una pequeña siesta la ayudaría a concentrarse mejor.

* * *

Rebecca no sabía que en aquel momento, justo a las afueras de la universidad, un espécimen particularmente hambriento de xenosaurio merodeaba con malas intenciones. Olfateando el aire con sus sentidos aumentados, buscaba una presa para capturar… y para su deleite, captó el aroma de una joven en la cercanía. No olía ningún hombre alrededor, así que su víctima estaba sola, y aquello facilitaba su cacería.

Sus piernas largas y pies de reptil le permitían caminar con sigilo, sin hacer ruido mientras trepaba las paredes del edificio y buscaba una ventana abierta. El aroma de la joven era intoxicante, y sabía que estaba llena de quilum: Podía olisquearlo con facilidad. Ella realmente sería una deliciosa cena.

Era fundamental que la humana no lo escuchara entrando, así que en vez de caminar por el suelo, reptó hasta el techo, deslizándose como una enorme lagartija. Olisqueando el aire a su alrededor, siguió el aroma de aquella tentadora víctima hasta llegar al rincón de la librería donde la bella Rebecca dormitaba. El xenosaurio se sonrió lascivamente, bajando del techo con sigilo, en perfecto silencio. Sus pasos eran cuidadosos y cada vez estaba más y más cerca de la hermosa mujer a la que drenaría.

Sin embargo, la criatura estaba tan concentrada en su presa, que no notó la taza de café que Rebecca había dejado demasiado cerca del borde. La taza cayó pesadamente, haciendo un gran alboroto y despertando a Rebecca.

La joven parpadeó, confundida, y se volteo, encontrándose cara a cara con el horrible xenosaurio, su boca llena de largos colmillos, su larga lengua colgando de su boca. Sus manos temblaron y Rebecca sintió que su corazón estaba por explotar. Sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, e incluso respirar parecía imposible.

Pero en cuanto la criatura gruño con deseo, los sentidos volvieron a la aterrorizada joven. Rebecca saltó de su asiento y comenzó a correr a toda carrera, tratando desesperadamente de escapar, ¡sabiendo muy bien que iba a sucederle si el xenosaurio la alcanzaba!

Para su horror, la criatura tenía otras herramientas para detener a su víctima. Escupiendo una sustancia pegajosa y densa, intentó paralizar a Rebecca, pero la joven logró eludir el ataque por meros centímetros.

Rebecca había sido advertida de estas terribles criaturas muchas veces. Aquella sustancia la pegaría a la pared o al suelo o a cualquier otra superficie, impidiéndole correr. Sentía unas gotas en su mano, que habían alcanzado su piel, pero para su suerte no era lo suficiente para adherirla a ninguna superficie cercana.

Su corazón latía a toda prisa, tan fuerte que lo sentía retumbando en sus oídos. El sueño que había sentido hacía unos minutos se había desvanecido por completo, y todo lo que sentía era pánico y adrenalina.

El xenosaurio corría detrás de ella, intentando atraparla, intentando poner sus terribles garras sobre su sensual cuerpo. Rebecca gritó, pidiendo ayuda con desesperación, pero el edificio estaba abandonado a esa hora de la noche.

Finalmente, al doblar una esquina, Rebecca escuchó como el xenosaurio se detenía para juntar otra bola de esa desagradable sustancia. ¡La escupiría contra ella y estaría perdida! Pero esa pausa le dio una oportunidad: Rebecca decidió dejar de correr, y miró a su alrededor, encontrando una puerta abierta. Para su alivio, vio que era una sala de mantenimiento, y tenía una traba que podía usar para esconderse efectivamente de su acechador.

Justo a tiempo, Rebecca logró escabullirse dentro y cerrar la puerta, sintiendo el pesado y alto cuerpo del xenosaurio rebotando contra el otro lado de la puerta. Sollozando con horror, cerró el pestillo, escuchando al malvado reptil gruñendo, rasguñando y atacando la puerta sin piedad.

Rebecca se cubrió los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y no perderse en un ataque de pánico, respirando profundamente y manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por varios segundos antes de exhalar.

El xenosaurio trataba en vano de tirar abajo la puerta, gruñendo con furia, y aterrando a la joven estudiante.

Los segundos pasaron, y de repente… los sonidos se detuvieron. Todo era silencio y oscuridad. Rebecca se sentó en el suelo, temblando con tanta fuerza que sus piernas le dolían. Se quedó allí, perfectamente quieta, casi sin respirar, por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pero no fueron más que un puñado de minutos.

La criatura se había marchado, y ella estaba a salvo. ¡No podía creer su suerte! Buscó en sus bolsillos su celular para llamar a su familia y a la policía, pero para su horror se dio cuenta que no lo tenía encima: Había quedado sobre la mesa junto a sus papeles y computadora.

Tratando de decidir si era mejor esperar allí adentro hasta la mañana siguiente o arriesgarse a salir, Rebecca no se dio cuenta que el xenosaurio no se había rendido. Simplemente había decidido buscar otra forma de acechar a su víctima.

Reptando por los ductos de ventilación, el xenosaurio se relamió, sabiendo que pronto estaría disfrutando de su presa. Se movía con perfecto sigilo, y solo una vez que descubrió la pequeña habitación donde la joven humana se había escondido, decidió que era tiempo de mostrarse nuevamente.

Arrancando la rejilla del ducto de ventilación con fuerza descomunal, saltó al suelo, cayendo pesadamente y haciendo chillar de horror a Rebecca.

La joven intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta vez, fue muy lenta para el voraz predador. El xenosaurio ya tenía preparada la sustancia pegajosa y olorosa en su boca, y la escupió, apuntando con certeza.

La mano izquierda de Rebecca quedó pegada a la pared, a un lado de su rostro. El xenosaurio gruñó con deleite, mostrándole sus afilados dientes a su presa y sacando su larga, ondulante lengua.

Rebecca trató con desesperación arrancar la sustancia de su mano, pero estaba endurecida como una roca maciza. El xenosaurio escupió de nuevo y de nuevo, apresando la mano restante de Rebecca a la puerta, y luego sus pies contra el suelo. La bella estudiante estaba completamente incapacitada. No importaba cuando trataba y trataba de soltarse, sus manos y pies estaban atascados irremediablemente.

Rebecca chilló con horror, su corazón a punto de explotarle, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras el xenosaurio comenzó a olisquear su abdomen desnudo con deleite.

La criatura volvió a mostrarle sus dientes, y Rebecca casi se desmayó por el pánico, pero el xenosaurio no pensaba morderla. Aquella criatura del espacio quería algo más de su víctima.

—¡Por favor no lo hagas, por favor!—Le suplicó en vano Rebecca, mientras el xenosaurio sacaba su larga lengua, que funcionaba como un probóscide, permitiéndole succionar la deliciosa sustancia que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

La punta de su lengua recorrió el abdomen desnudo de Rebecca, quien tembló de horror y chilló con más fuerza, pero nadie podía salvarla en ese momento.

La lengua siguió frotando su abdomen, hasta que finalmente llegó a su ombligo, clavando con crueldad la punta afilada de su probóscide, y comenzó a succionar con una fuerza descomunal.

—¡No, no, por favor para! ¡Por favor! ¡Duele!—Chilló la muchacha, sintiendo como si estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en su ombligo. La energía que corría en su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, o más bien, ser drenada por la horrible criatura que la había cazado.

Envuelta en un pánico ciego, la joven estudiante chilló y sollozó con horror, temblando y tratando de soltarse de la puerta. Todo era en vano. El xenosaurio no se detenía, penetrándola más profundamente, succionando con más fuerza, haciéndola sentir violada y penetrada en una forma que jamás podría describir.

—¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!—Chilló una y otra vez; luego intentando apelar a la piedad de la criatura —¡Déjame ya, por favor! ¡Duele tanto! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Detente!

Pero el xenosaurio continuó alimentándose con frialdad, hasta que la muchacha ni siquiera tuvo energía para hablar. Sentía sus piernas como de gelatina, y aunque quería suplicar y pedir ayuda, ni siquiera podía abrir su boca.

Finalmente el xenosaurio se sintió satisfecho, arrancando su lengua del ombligo de la joven con una brutalidad que hizo que Rebecca gimoteara con dolor. En realidad hubiese gritado por horas, pero ni siquiera podía intentarlo.

El xenosaurio gruñó una última vez, y casi parecía una promesa de que volvería por más. Con un salto ágil y descomunalmente fuerte, volvió a meterse en los ductos y desapareció del lugar, sin dejar rastros.

Rebecca parpadeo una vez, luego otra, y de repente su mundo entero se derritió en tinieblas.

* * *

La bella estudiante se desmayó, y no despertó hasta que el grito de una mujer de limpieza la hizo abrir los ojos de repente, sintiéndose tan débil que ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda.

Su estado era deplorable, y los empleados de la universidad inmediatamente llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia, reportando el ataque.

Pronto la noticia de otro ataque de xenosaurio se esparció por el país, sembrando una nueva ola de pánico en las mujeres de Portugal.

Rebecca despertó, dolorida y agotada, unas horas más tarde, en una cómoda cama de hospital. Estaba siendo atendida por los doctores y había sido conectada a una sonda para recuperar la sustancia que le había sido robada.

La joven no podía dejar de temblar, y le tomó un mes de intensa terapia psicológica superar el trauma de su ataque.

Finalmente, sin embargo, consiguió obtener el valor para volver a la universidad. Sus amigos le prepararon una hermosa y cálida bienvenida. Las medidas de seguridad del campus eran mucho más extremas, pero Rebecca estaba bien con eso.

Para los que conocían a Rebecca, algo había cambiado drásticamente: La joven ya no usaba atuendos que expusieran su abdomen. Fuera de eso, la joven parecía estar recuperada, pero aún se exaltaba con facilidad y parecía paranoica de cualquier ruido fuerte a su alrededor.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un sujeto raro con gustos raros, lo sé  
> Rankakiu


End file.
